Thump in the NIght
by tiger94
Summary: Jen is at a conference in California, she is missing her husband and her husband is missing her. In her hotel room she is not alone who is there? Just popped up in my head so I wrote it down. Enjoy :)


Bump In the Night

_*Something that came to my mind. Will not have anything to do with my other two stories that I am working on. ENJOY*_

"Excuse me miss is this seat taken?"

Jen sighed inwardly, resigning herself to another one of those conversations. She turned to face the man standing beside her at the bar, whose eyes were eyeing her curves that were seen cause of the dress she wore. It was always the same.

"No the seat is not take."

He smiled as he sat down. "Bartender get me a Bud Light and whatever the miss is drinking"

"Ron just the beer" Jen told the bartender.

"So who you work for here at this lovely dinner?"

"I am the director of NCIS." Jen replied coldly towards the man, her anger showing in her green eyes.

Tony's voice was a welcome relief, breaking what was quickly becoming an awkward silence. Sensing his time was up, he wandered over to another lady sitting at the other end of the bar. Tony helped Jen off the stool.

"Did I interrupt something ma'am?" Tony asked

"For once Tony you didn't" Jen smiled at him "I am going to call it a night"

Jen stood up and began to walk to the elevator. Tony and Ziva fell into step behind her as a protective detail always does. They all road silently to the 12th floor where there rooms were. Tony said his good nights and walked in to his room. Ziva walked Jen to her room.

"Want me to make sure it is clear?" Ziva asked

"No there is no need. This is a secure hotel and the front staff know to only make one key to each room that holds a director."

They said their good nights in the hall, ZIva watched as Jen went into her room and shut the door. Ziva then walked back to her room and went inside.

Once inside Jen took her shoes off and rubbed her sore feet, she walked in to the bathroom and shut the door. She took her hair down and let it flow freely down past her shoulders. That is when she heard a thump. The thump sounded like it was right outside the door. She quickly looked around for her gun and remembered she had un strapped it of her thigh when she took her shoes off. Which of course was in the other room. Glancing around for any kind of weapon her eyes fell upon a fire extinguisher. SHe picked it up and carefully opened the door. THe intruders back was away from her, when he turned around a lot happened in that moment. Her finger squeezed down on the trigger and foam came spraying out all over the intruder and the room.

The figure in the room, now closely resembling some sort of disfigured snowman, waved its armsaround sputtering and coughing. "What the hell?!"

Jen gasped, she'd know that voice anywhere.

"Jethro?"

"Well I used to be."

Not caring about her or the room, Jen grabbed him in a tight hug that sent clumps of foam flying everywhere. "How? Why?"

Jethro smiled, wrapping foamy arms around Jen's waist. "Figured the director would need a better security detail."

"They are doing fine Jethro, but thank you."

Jen wiped some foam off of Jethro's face and smiled, "sorry about the foam".

Jen then proceeded to kiss Jethro with a passion. "I can't believe you came all the way to California"

"I would go anywhere to be with my wife."

Jen smiled and hugged Jethro again.

"You know 2 week conference is way to long to be away from your husband." Jethro stated as he took off his now covered suit jacket. A lump lodged its way into Jen's throat as he surged forward to meet Jethro's lips. They had been apart for 2 weeks, it was like she was finally home. Jethro pulled her closer, moulding their bodies together firmly as the kiss once again intensified.

Sighing contently, Jethro rested his forehead against Jen's, their noses's brushing in a light caress. "I was going to suggest we have some champagne and then go to bed but I believe a shower is in order."

Jen glanced up, her eyes brightening mischievously. "A shower sounds wonderful." With that she pressed Jethro into the bathroom, already working on his buttons, and kicked the door shut.

On the floor by the bed, the abandoned fire extinguisher gave one last dying spurt and then lay still.

_***My one shot that just came to mind* I love these two characters so much!**_

_**DId you like it?**_

_**The characters do not belong to me i just borrowed them :D**_


End file.
